Lionele Galloway
Lionel Galloway English Teacher At Dixmor Academy Role İn Game Galloway quickly makes an impression on Jimmy as being one of the nicest teachers in the school. Jimmy begins helping Galloway with his alcoholism and problems once he overhears Hattrick trying to get Galloway fired over it. He first gathers up the liquor bottles Galloway had stashed around the school, giving them to Ms. Philips (who in turn gives them to The Hobo). Later in the school year he helps Galloway escape from the Happy Volts Asylum, and get revenge on Hattrick in Glass House. Galloway is also romantically involved with Ms. Philips, who frequently enlists Jimmy's efforts in helping him. Towards the end of the game, Galloway tells Jimmy about Hattrick's scam of selling test answers to the Preppies, and Jimmy is able to get Hattrick fired. Character Description Mr. Galloway is 34 years old, but his drinking habit has marked his face. He is a tall, thin man. His nose is red, and his face is somewhat gaunt. He has reddish brown hair and a faint beard shadow. His outfit is a relatively fashionable gray suit with a red vest. In the winter he adds a grey and black striped scarf to his normal outfit. Characteristics Although he sometimes shows up to teach while hung over and even drinks in class on occasion, Mr. Galloway, along with Ms. Philips, is one of the most popular teachers at the school among students. He is kind to students, encourages them to work together and allows them, if they finish their work before time, to leave class early. However, he holds all the students, including the athletes and rich kids, to the same standards as everyone else. A few members of the football team complain that he actually makes them do work. Even then, however, he's reasonable - Luis claims that Galloway let him write about football for his papers. Despite this, he often misuses proper vocabulary or grammar. Whether this is related to his drinking is unknown. Mr. Galloway's alcoholism is due to stress on the job, particularly from Mr. Hattrick. Hattrick, who has Dr. Crabblesnitch's favor, uses this to push Galloway around. It isn't clear exactly how long Galloway has been drinking, but during autumn Hattrick manages to catch him drunk and tries to get him fired. His alcohol consumption is such that students all over campus are well aware of it, and in the Spencer Shipping Warehouse, there is a destroyable crate of imported liquor for him. Russell quoted that he saw Mr. Galloway drinking under the bleachers. His drink of choice is scotch whiskey, which he euphemistically refers to as "tea", but he is seen drinking wine as well. Galloway takes an immediate shine to Jimmy and compares him to Niccolò Machiavelli. However, he's still generally hostile to Jimmy outside cutscenes due to the game mechanics. Trivia * Mr. Galloway has the same last name as Finbarr "Rusty" Galloway, a detective partner in L.A. Noire, another Rockstar game. Identically, they are both alcoholics, to some extent. *He is of Scottish descent. Category:Needs editing Category:Lawful Good Category:Teachers Category:Pure Good Category:Drunkards Category:Bully Category:Scottish Category:Americans Category:Characters